


Fall for Harry

by kizkhalifa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: Harry and Draco are roommates in college, along with their best friends. See just how the managed to make it work. [Drabble style. College/Roommate AU.]





	1. Chapter 1

_1.Prompted: "Skirts. Laces. Heels. Make-up. As long as a guy is wearing it I'll like it."  (NSFW if you squint.) (631)_

* * *

 

**Harry stared**  at the blonde in front of him, eyes wide, his breath caught in his throat the moment their eyes met. He could hardly think anything other than,  _holy shit_. He was trying to think anything other than that but it wasn't working. It was just that,  _holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit._

"Cat got your tongue, Potter?"

The words dripped like honey from his lips and Harry swallowed roughly letting out a quiet lost sound,  _did I just whimper?_

"Pathetic." Draco smirked, hand on his hip and smile on his face, "I thought it was cute?"

Harry wanted to shake his head no, he tried really hard but he couldn't. It was just that weird noise in the back of his throat,  _what was it? A groan?_  Draco didn't seem bothered by it and ran his fingers over the lacy fabric that was stretched across his hips doing the bare minimum to conceal his cock.

"If this was all it took to shut you up I'd have done it years ago." He took a step forward, tilting his head slightly so his long white blonde hair fell over his shoulder from the ponytail he had tied it back with, then he drug his tongue across his cherry red lips, before biting his bottom lip softly.

"Malfoy what are you doing?" Harry finally managed to get out, when the sound of the heels he was wearing sounded on the wood floor of his bedroom.

"Surprising you, obviously. Honestly Potter, are you  _that_  dense?"

"I mean,  _what_ are you doing?" Draco pouted, and Harry couldn't help but wonder if he always looked that cute pouting or if it was just because of the fact he was wearing red lipstick.  _Fuck._ "How did you get into my fucking room?"

"You don't lock your door," Draco answered and perched himself on the edge of Harry's bed, crossing his legs with a sigh the black, lace pantyhose clung to his thigh muscles. "Which is a real concern for someone of your stature Potter," Draco added with a stern look, "if I had wanted to hurt you it would have been all too easy."

"Don't  _you_ want to hurt me?"

"Does it look like it?" Draco rolled his eyes, "I just thought… I don't know after the other night?"

"It was a game!" Harry practically screamed, "we were all smoking and playing truth or dare!"

"Us fucking had nothing to do with truth or dare, Potter." Draco gave him a hard look, seemingly offended.

_What?! Yes it did._ They stared at each other quietly, Harry was lost, he had thought it did anyway. Why else had Dra-  _Malfoy_ kissed him that second time? Why else had Malfoy backed him into his rooms? Why else had Malfoy laid him down? "I… don't we hate each other?"

Draco groaned, "whatever you say Potter."

Harry watched him shift to his feet, rather confidently and without wobble the man would have thought he would have had wearing those heels and then, there was that noise again.  _A moan?_  Harry didn't have time to wonder what the noise meant because another part of that night was coming back to him, his truth:  _Skirts. Laces. Heels. Make-up. As long as a guy is wearing it I'll like it._

"Oh Merlin!" Harry roared, "h-how could you?!"

"What? Use intimate details to gain the upper hand? You tell me." Draco bent at the knee and reached down sliding his left heel off, keeping his balance as he stepped back to his normal height to so he could take the right shoe off as well.

But Harry was across the room and stopping him, Harry was yanking him right out of balance and into his arms and their mouths were pressed hard against each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Prompted: "I'm feeling very emotionally vulnerable right now so just hold my damn hand." [ROOMMATE/COLLEGE AU] (512)

Hermione closed the book she had been reading the moment Harry walked into the front room of their shared flat, her eyes scanning him before she spoke up, "what's wrong Harry?"

Harry shrugged and laid back against the couch, shutting his eyes, "I'm tired I guess."

"Classes?"

"Yeah," Harry shrugged again and ran his fingers through his longer hair, pulling it into a bun, "just tired."

"You look more than tired, Potter," Draco said walking in from the kitchen, Harry didn't even bother looking up at him and ignored the man as he sat next to him on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"Don't pretend you care," Harry rolled his head to look at the man, who winked, "you're such a leech."

"Ah. The words. It hurts," Draco said dryly, lifting a brow, "honestly, what's wrong?"

"I'm bloody tired!" Harry practically screamed, causing Hermione to jump from across the room.

"Harry," she chided softly, "then go to bed, stop yelling." He relaxed back with a tired sigh, starting when he felt something on his lap glancing down to see Draco having stretched out and resting his feet on Harry's legs. "What are you doing?"

"Relaxing," Draco answered without looking up from the book he was reading now.

"Would you fucking get off of me, Malfoy? You're such a bloody child."

"Language," Draco answered, relaxing further, "you'll upset mother."

Harry looked over at Hermione, watching her chuckle and turn back to her book. "Why are you being more annoying than usual, Malfoy?"

"Because something's wrong and I want to know what it is."

"I'm t-."

"If you say tired one more time Potter I'll be so annoying you'll want to kill me."

"I already want to kill you."

"Then you'll be in Azkaban for doing it," Draco grinned, giving his eyebrows a little wiggle, "now tell me."

"I just feel depressed, okay? Now leave me alone." Harry gave Draco's legs a rough push, which only aided the blonde in sitting up to look at him properly. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to hug you?" Draco said, his arms snaking out to hold Harry who groaned quietly and pushed him away, "don't be depressed Potter, you're no fun when you're depressed."

"Shut up."

"I'll kiss you? That always cheers you up?" Harry glanced across the room to Hermione, who was doing her best to pretend she wasn't there though she was smiling behind her book, "is that what you want a kiss?"

"No."

"What will it take?"

Harry sighed heavily, then he held up a hand almost surprised that Draco shied away, but then figured it was mostly due to his shitty attitude, "I'm feeling very emotionally vulnerable right now so just hold my damn hand!" Draco took it softly, pulling it to his lap and giving his hand a pat as he held it, relaxing back into the couch and using his other hand to prop his book open. Their fingers stayed laced together even when Pansy and Ron came home from the store, and the two looked between them in question.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Prompted: "We should get a dog." "Absolutely not." [ROOMMATE/COLLEGE AU.] (490)

**"I think we**  need an animal," Ron said suddenly looking around the dinner table, "what do you guys think?"

"No." Draco shook his head, "there are six of us, we don't a pet."

"Six of us should be able to handle a pet!" Ron argued, "Pans?"

"No," she looked rather repulsed by the idea, "it'll need attention and things, I have you for that."

Ron rolled his eyes, "'Mione?"

"I'm with Pansy on this one," she answered, "I don't think we're responsible enough for a pet."

"There are six of us!" Blaise laughed, "we could handle it, right Potter?"

"Yeah. We should get a dog."

"Absolutely not!" Draco answered laying his fork down, "I know how this goes, Potter. You and Weasley and Blaise will think it's a great idea until it has to go to the bathroom, or the first time it goes inside the house and you won't clean it up and you won't train it and it will be all over everything and dogs chew on things and ruin belongings and I don't want to deal with it!"

"Good thing you're not the only one that lives here," Harry answered and looked around the table, "we can vote?" Hermione, Pansy and Draco said no while Blaise, Harry and Ron said yes.

"Looks like we're not getting one," Draco said, rather smugly. "Bummer."

"Why not? Just because it's 3 to 3?" Ron asked, "that could be seen as a yes too, we could get one because there weren't four no's."

"Don't try to be smart now, Weasel."

"Malfoy," Harry warned with a serious look.

"Whatever," Draco rolled his eyes, "we're not a getting a dog, end of discussion." He said getting up and walking away from the table.

* * *

Harry walked through the front door, pausing when he heard that soft, quiet laugh. He only got to hear it every now and then, when he really caught Draco Malfoy off guard. He tiptoed into the front room smiling to himself at the sight before him.

Draco "We're Not Getting A Dog!" Malfoy was laying on the floor with the puppy, playing tug-of-war with one of his ties. A tie he  _swore_  Rascal had gotten on his own one morning. Harry leaned against the wall with his shoulder, crossing his arms as he looked at the two of them, "it's a shame you hate him."

"Piss off Potter," Draco answered immediately without looking at him, "I'm teaching him how to hate you."

"Is it working?"

"Probably." Draco gave his head a rub and pulled him closer when Harry called for him, "see?"

"Yeah, that has  _nothing_ to do with you holding him hostage."

"He loves me," Draco said haughtily, and scratched his neck, "isn't that right, Rascal?" He asked, talking to him in a rather childish way, "huh?" Rascal wagged his tail, licking his cheek before running to Harry, who scooped him off the ground with a loud laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted: "I need you to stop doing that because it's really adorable and I'm trying to concentrate." [ROOMMATE/COLLEGE AU.] (492)

Harry was attempting to read his assignment, but failing to do so the more Draco stretched. Lately he had been into yoga thanks to Pansy and Hermione. Harry didn't mind Pansy and Hermione doing their yoga every morning while he laid sat outside drinking coffee and catching up on whatever assignment he had neglected to do.

Lately Draco had been joining them and usually Harry would get up and leave about five minutes in, not at all ready for it. It was Saturday, he figured he was safe. He could spend his whole morning on the back patio while Rascal ran around the back yard. Harry had sat up camp on the porch table wasting no time to get started and then there came Draco less than 15 minutes later. In his skin tight yoga pants and crop topped shirt that showed off more skin than Harry thought should be allowed for the man. He wasn't ready for it, at all. "Where are Hermione and Pansy?"

Harry finally asked when Draco unrolled his mat on the grass, "still sleeping probably, it's Saturday Potter."

"Yeah I know what day it is," Harry answered, narrowing his eyes slightly, "so why are you awake?"

"I'm always up this early," Draco rolled his eyes, posing with his hand on his hip.

 _He's doing it on purpose,_  Harry thought looking away without another word. He scowled down at the paper trying to read, but from the corner of his eye he could see Draco stretching. He could see Draco bending over with his ass in the air and then he was bending on his knees and then he was stretched on the mat and sprea-  _oh my god._  Harry slammed his book shut and got to his feet, stomping down the stairs stalking across the grass to Draco who was on his side, his legs spread apart.

"Potter?"

"Malfoy."

"Something wrong?"

 _You fucking bastard,_ Harry bent down looking at him and Draco was shifting against coming to his knees in front of Harry. "Stop."

"What? It's exercise Potter."

"Is it?"

Draco laughed softly, "what else would it be? You're ruining my mood, go away."

"I'm trying to study Malfoy."

"Then go study, Potter."

Harry blew out a rough breath, watching Draco stare at him. He looked like an angel with the way the early morning light was encasing him. It made his skin almost glow, his hair bright blonde, "I need you to stop doing that because it's really adorable and I'm trying to concentrate."

Draco looked at him, grinning, "is it?"

"You know it is. Fucking stop."

The blonde leaned forward and pressed against Harry, "want a private lesson?"

"I want to study my assignment."

"Poooootter," Draco drug his name out, and pushed against Harry softly, "you sure? I got plenty of moves in my repertoire."

Harry smirked, shaking his head, “you’re a piece of work Malfoy.”

“Tell me about it,” he answered before kissing him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Prompted: "It's starting to kind of hurt my heart that you don't say I love you back." [ROOMMATE/COLLEGE AU.] (370)

**It was early, fa** r too early for most people to be awake but there Harry and Draco were with a blanket wrapped around them as they shared a small bottle of fire whiskey, sitting on the roof. They were both quiet, it had been a long day for the both of them. Harry had flunked a test and Draco had failed an assignment and forgot another completely.

"What if I fail out of school?"

"I doubt you'll do that," Harry reached out and wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder, "you're smart Malfoy."

"Say that to my grades…." Draco leaned heavily into his hold, shutting his eyes, "thanks, by the way."

"For what?"

"I don't know, being here?" He shrugged, glancing up at the other man as he said it, "I love you." Harry forced his smile, and gave Draco a kiss on the forehead before dropping his arm and taking a long drink of the fire whiskey. "It's starting to kind of hurt," Draco whispered without meeting Harry's eyes, "my heart." He paused and huddled into the blanket, "that you don't say I love you back."

"Would you rather I lie to you?"

"No," he shook his head, "I'd just rather you'd love me?"

"I don't love you, Malfoy. And I don't understand how you love me, last year we… weren't the nicest to each other in school. And now we're what? What is this?"

"I don't know, dating?"

"We're not dating."

Draco nodded, looking away, "right."

"I just don't see us working."

"Yeah, that's what you're saying when you bend me over your bed all the time, Potter." Draco gave him a nasty look, "that's what it means when you stop by my noon class and get me for lunch, that's what it means when you carry me up to bed after staying up too late working on assignments, or when we go out for dinner or when we sit outside at three in the morning comforting each other." Draco shoved Harry away and got to his feet, "this is us not working out –  _sure!_ "

Harry turned to him, watching the man wipe his tears away. "Malfoy," he said quietly, "I didn't mean.. I uh, I'm sorry?"

"Fuck your apology, Potter," Draco glared and stormed off back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Prompted: "You're jealous of her?!" [ROOMMATE/COLLEGE AU.] (367)

**"Malfoy, w** hat are you doing?" Hermione asked dropping down next to Draco in the food court, "where's Harry don't you two usually eat lunch together?"

"Not anymore I guess," Draco answered, taking a sip of his slushy, "he's found someone else." He added nodding towards Harry and a girl sitting together a few tables away.

"Oh. Who is that?"

"I don't fucking know do I?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "right... Wait, you're jealous of her?!"

"When else does he ever get that chummy with someone," Draco growled, "unless he likes them?"

"I uh… you know he's interested in men, you of all people know that more than anyone of us."

"Well, it looks like he changed his preference." Draco grumbled and stood up, grabbing his slushy. He jerked the lid off laying it on his tray, "I hate her." He sneered and walked right towards their table.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked as Draco approached, his face was red and he was glaring and then he stopped right next to Harry.

"How dare you, Potter." He growled and dumped his slushy right there on Harry's lap, "I hate you."

"Malfoy!" The man screamed jumping up, and grabbing him as he started stomping off, "what the fuck?"

"Don't you dare!" Draco answered, "I can't believe you."

"What?"

"Don't you  _what_  me, Potter." Draco was pissed, far too mad to be embarrassed.

"We're friends, Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing?"

He narrowed his eyes and put his hands on his hips, "don't do it in front of me, Potter, just… don't do it in front of me."

Harry studied his face, his eyes softening slightly, "Malfoy," he whispered, shaking his head, "why are you like this?"

"Why don't you want me?"

Harry sighed and stepped back, "it's not that, it's just…. I don't know, I got to get to class." He grabbed his bag and a handful of napkins from the table trying to wipe his pants off. Not even bothering to say bye to the people at the table he left.

Draco stared after him with a heavy frown,  _I'm not good enough._ He thought, falling right into Blaise's arms – who had ran over the moment Harry walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7\. Prompted: "Stop looking at me like I'm your everything." [ROOMMATE/COLLEGE AU.] (354)

**It was qui** et much quieter than Harry was used to at 3 in the morning when he couldn't sleep. Granted he was used to having Draco awake with him and the two doing something together like watching a movie or baking or that one time they painted the living the room, or they'd go out running, or grab breakfast at that 24 hour diner a block away.

He was alone now, almost. He had Rascal who  _was_  company but he wasn't Draco.

Harry headed up the stairs, Rascal in tow. The two stopped outside of Draco's door and then Harry gave it a soft push open. Draco was laying on his side, Harry knew he was naked under the covers because he always slept naked. Even in the winter. He was holding the pillow to his chest and his long hair was sprawled out over the pillow he was laying on.

Rascal pushed past Harry and into the room, jumping up on the bed and curling against Draco's legs. The man stirred at the movements and peeked up, "Rascal!" He hissed, "how'd you ge-." Draco froze with his eyes growing wide in the moonlight, at the sight of Harry standing in his doorway.

"I couldn't sleep."

"So you thought you'd wake me up?" Draco snapped, "get out and take your mutt with you."

"No," Harry stepped in and shut the door behind him, "I was thinking about you, I wanted to see you."

"We live together, Potter," Draco rolled his eyes, and gave Rascal a small nudge, "off." The dog whined but jumped down, curling up next to Draco's bed on the rug.

"You spoiled him," Harry laughed quietly, shaking his head.

"Get out, Potter."

"I'm sorry."

"About what? That you lost your fuck buddy?"

"No," Harry shook his head and shrugged softly, "that I lost my friend."

"I think we were a bit more than friends."

"You're right," Harry nodded slowly and took another step into the room.

"Stop looking at me like I'm your everything," Draco said quietly his voice quivering and then Harry was right in front of him kissing him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8\. Prompted: "I'm personally offended that you accepted a mission when you knew that you'd be away from me for four months." [ROOMMATE/COLLEGE AU.] (385)

**Things were goi** ng good, too good Draco knew. The moment the semester ended, Harry accepted an internship for an elite group of law enforcement, at least as Draco understood it, and had been spending almost every waking hour with them leaving him little time. He missed his boyfriend though he'd never admit that to anyone. Not even Rascal.

Harry was just getting home from work and headed straight up to see Draco, he was excited. He had good news and he couldn't wait to tell him. He knew the man would be excited for him, that's just what they did. Supported each other.

"Draco! Guess what?!" Harry said as he threw the door open finding Draco laying on the bed with an open book.

"What?"

"I was offered a position to go with the guys!"

"Oh," Draco lifted an eyebrow, "that's awesome Potter. When's it start?"

"Sunday we'll be leaving."

"Leaving?" Draco laid his book on the bed and stared at Harry in question, "what?"

"It'll be about four months with them, but I'll be back before classes." Harry explained plopping down on the bed, "awesome, huh?"

"Four months? Well, you're saying no aren't you?"

"No?" Harry laughed rolling his eyes, "good one."

Draco stared, "it's not a joke."

The happiness vanished from Harry's face the moment Draco said those words, "why would I say no? Of course I am going to go! It's a great opportunity, Malfoy! Why are you so upset?"

"I'm personally offended that you accepted a mission when you knew you'd be away from me for four months." He said quietly, and sat back.

Harry hadn't even thought about that, he had only thought about going. The opportunity it would offer for his future, his career but he hadn't thought about just what that career meant for them. "Malfoy…."

Draco sighed, and sat the book on the bedside table, "so you'll be back for classes?" His voice was softer, he wanted to offer Harry the world, he wanted it to be better for him. He just most certainly didn't want to lose Harry in the process.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Harry leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling him into his arms, "it'll be over before you know it."

"You better call me every night."

Harry chuckled, "I'll do my best."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9\. Prompted: "Do you miss me?" "Hardly." [ROOMmATE AU.] (764) (NSFW if you squint.)

**Blaise and Her** mione had gone out, leaving Draco at home with Pansy and Ron. Harry having left last Sunday. Draco was doing better, now, the first few days had been a struggle for the man. He had been all over the place, just laying around waiting for Harry to call.

But he hadn't yet, Draco wanted to assume everything was okay but he was nervous. He didn't want anything to happen to Harry. He jumped up when the phone rang sprinting to it just as he did every time someone had called in the past week.

"Draco Malfoy!" He said in a rush, waiting.

"Hey," Harry's voice eased through the speaker and Draco sagged in relief sinking down against the wall to the ground, "still there?"

"Yeah," Draco swallowed quickly, "uh.. h-hey."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing. I was uh, watching TV with Ron and Pansy. What about you?"

"Finally got a few minutes to myself, thought I'd give you a call."

"Right, yeah. Been busy?"

"It's been amazing, Malfoy! I've learned so much in the past few weeks it's hard to believe."

"Good," Draco nodded, shutting his head and resting back against the wall.

"Miss me?"

"Hardly."

"Hm," Harry's smile could be heard through the speaker, and Draco smiled to himself at the sound, "I miss you."

"What about me?"

Harry laughed and Draco could hear him moving, before the line went quiet. There were muffled voices through the phone and then it was picked back up, "still there?"

"Yeah, what are you doing?"

"I moved to my room. Its suite styled." Harry explained to him, "where were we?"

"You telling me how much you miss me."

"Are you in the hallway?"

"I am."

"Just right down the way from Ron and Parkinson?"

"That's the one."

He could practically feel Harry's laugh and smiled to himself again, "I miss that about you, so much."

"What's that?"

"Your attitude, and your smile. I miss that too, and how you look at me when you think I'm not paying attention."

"I'll have to stop that, hm?"

"If you can, I'm rather good looking Malfoy. It might be a hard habit to break."

"More."

"You're needy. I miss that about you too and your hair. I just want to run my fingers through it, I miss how you smell and how you look when you're waking up and how you press your cold feet to my legs and how you drink my coffee so you don't have to buy your own."

Draco chuckled, "I sound like a dream."

"All mine."

"Maybe, you'll be gone another 15 weeks yet Potter."

"Are you threatening me?"

Draco hummed, "is it working?"

"I'll fight them when I get back."

"Promise?" Draco asked softly, his face flushed at the idea.

"I can hear it in your voice, Draco Malfoy." Was the answer he got and Draco suddenly wished he had done as Harry had. Gone to his own room. "Tell me what you miss about me."

"I already told you I don't. I got Harry 2.0. He buys me ice cream all the time."

Harry's laugh was light and Draco had to fight back the sigh. He wanted to see it, hearing it wasn't enough, "does he give you back massages?"

"Mmhm."

"Does he give you kisses?"

"Oh, yeah, obviously. Who couldn't?"

"Does he," there was a short pause and Draco had a feeling he knew what was coming, "does he do that thing you like, with his tongue?"

"I'm quite persuasive in the bedroom, Potter."

"Hm…. Do you wear those skimpy outfits for him, Draco?"

 _Ugh._ "Yes, even the heels."

Harry grunted, "do you think about me?"

"Yes."

"Do you touch yourself?"

" _Potter_ …."

"Do you want to touch yourself right now, Malfoy?" Draco didn't answer, he did however lower the phone a second to take a slow breath and calm himself, "you should have gone up to your room."

"That's dirty, Harry Potter," Draco smirked, regaining some composure.

"Last I checked you weren't bothered to get a little dirty, hm baby?"

 _Oh Merlin._ "Not in the slightest, it's how you like me best."

"Maybe next time I call you'll take it upstairs in your room?"

"We'll see how I feel," Draco answered though he knew he would, hell he had half the mind to run up there now but then that would mean Harry won and he couldn't have that. "When can you call again?"

"I don't know, hopefully sooner than a week next time," Harry said softly, "I'll try."

Draco nodded and relaxed against the wall, "tell me about your week Potter."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10\. Prompted: "May I have this dance?"[ROOMMATE AU.] (198)

**Draco had Ra** scal in his arms, spinning around the backyard as he hummed to the dog. Rascal was used to it at his point and just laid his head on Draco's shoulder, wagging his tail excitedly as the man spun him around the yard.

Neither had seen or heard Harry approached, that was until he spoke up, "may I have this dance?"

Draco started in shock, setting Rascal down before he wrapped his arms around Harry tightly. "Potter!"

"Is that a yes?" Harry asked, holding him close and swaying the two slowly.

"I thought it was a few more days?"

"Surprise!" Harry smiled, holding Draco tight as the two moved around the yard with Rascal running around between their legs. "Not that you missed me or anything, of course."

"Not at all."

"Where is this Harry 2.0?" Harry teased, kissing Draco's forehead, "I should get the upper hand on him now, so I don't have to worry about it tomorrow."

Draco rolled his eyes, and laid his forehead against Harry's shoulder, "shh."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Harry held Draco tightly, listening at the blonde hummed and he spun him around the backyard under the starlight.


End file.
